Insomnia
by Spy'd R
Summary: Alles fängt damit an, dass Sherlock nicht schlafen kann. Hauptsächlich Szenen aus dem Privatleben vieler Figuren aus BBC's Sherlock, aber auch vom Autor selbst erfundene Personen. Nicht nur romantisch und dramatisch sondern auch Nervenzerfetzend spannend!
1. Insomnia

**Achtung! Ich habe diese Geschichte NUR ÜBERSETZT! Mir gehört weder die Geschichte, noch SHERLOCK, ich besitze keinerlei Copyrights!**

**Wenn jemand das Original lesen will: s/7545596/1/Insomnia  
ansonsten: viel Spaß beim lesen! :3**

* * *

Sherlock verflucht langsam still und leise den Aufbau der Bakerstreet 221b. Er liegt in seinem Bett, oben auf den Laken und starrt an die Decke. Er sieht den Sprung im Verputz rund um die Lampe und die Spinnweben in den Ecken; er kann nicht schlafen.

Er kann nicht schlafen, weil er weiß, dass 3.5 Meter über und 2.5 Meter links von ihm Dr. John H. Watson ebenfalls im Bett liegt; John kann schlafen. Sherlock weiß das, weil er das leise Schnarchen wahrgenommen hat, als er die Stufen rauf geschlichen war und an der Türe gelauscht hatte.

Er kann nicht schlafen, weil er ganz genau weiß, dass John diesen süßen Pyjama trägt, mit den karierten Hosen und dem langärmligen T-Shirt. Er kann nicht schlafen, weil er genau weiß, dass das T-Shirt verschoben sein wird; gerade genug um, wenn er in Johns Zimmer gehen würde, ein paar wenige Zentimeter Haut zu entblößen, und eine kleine Spur aus Haaren, die in seine Hose hinunter führt, sichtbar machen würde…

Er wusste auch, dass diese Haut warm sein würde, wenn er sie berührte.

Er kann nicht schlafen, weil er an jedem Geräusch, an jeder kleinen Bewegung und jedem einzelnen Knarren der Decke erkennen kann, was John macht; in welche Richtung er sich dreht, wo genau er sich befindet.

Jede Nacht die vergeht, in der Sherlock nicht schlafen kann, wandert er hinauf zu Johns Zimmer. Er starrt die Türe an, horcht auf die leise Geräuschkulisse des Schlafes seines Mitbewohners. Manchmal hört er die unruhigen Laute seiner Alpträume; die Laute von Tränen im Schlaf. Doch Sherlock wagt es nicht, die Tür zu öffnen und die wenigen Meter zu Johns Bett zu gehen und sich neben ihn zu legen, weil er deduziert hat, dass John das überhaupt nicht gut finden würde.

Jede Nacht kehrt er in sein Zimmer zurück; jede Nacht. Und er kann nicht schlafen.


	2. Comfort

Die tickende Uhr sagt ihm, dass es beinahe drei Uhr morgens sein muss. Ein langsames Ticken, eine Mischung die, die schmerzhafte Ewigkeit bis zur Explosion des Morgengrauens herunterbrennt.

Sherlock kann nicht länger liegen. Es wären ohnehin nur mehr ein paar Stunden gewesen, bis sein Wecker läuten würde, wenn er denn geschlafen hätte. Es ist sinnlos, der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Ein Schnarren über ihm, sagte ihm das John sich schnell gefreht hatte, was bedeutete, er hatte einen Alptraum. Er dreht sich wieder, diesmal auf die andere Seite. Sherlock weiß, dass John verschwitzt sein wird, und den Tiefen seines Traumes wird seine Schulter ein weiteres Mal getroffen und zertrümmert. John wird Angst und Schmerz in seinem Traum fühlen; er wird seinen eigenen Tod sehen und sein eigenes Blut schmecken. Jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn er sich dreht.

Sherlock beschließt auf zu stehen. Er wünscht sich Johns Alpträumen ein Ende bereiten zu können. Er fragt sich, ob, wenn ihn nun fest umarmen würde, John sehen könnte, das alles nur schlimme Träume sind. Er macht Tee. Er sitzt auf dem Sofa und trinkt.

Die Uhr in der Küche nimmt dasselbe träge Tempo an wie die in Sherlocks Zimmer. Drei Minuten sind vergangen. Vier Minuten. Fünf Minuten. Die Welt da draußen, wird noch immer von Straßenlaternen und Sternen beleuchtet. Der Himmel übernimmt das Kommando dort wo die Glühbirnen versagen. Das Universum, so unendlich und überwältigend, dass es ganz egal ist, wer sich um was dreht. Doch alles das Sherlock jetzt will, ist die Welt an zu halten und aus zu steigen.

Die Türe öffnet sich. John tapst herein. Seine Augen rot von den Tränen die er im Schlaf geweint hat. Er sieht so klein und verloren aus.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen.", das ist eine Lüge. Er könnte schlafen, nur nicht ohne den Horror in seinem Kopf.

„Ich auch nicht.", noch eine Lüge. Sherlock kann schlafen, doch er will nicht.

Da sitzen sie nun, Seite an Seite auf dem Sofa. Die alte Uhr tickt noch immer, nur sanfter diesmal. Und sie tickt weitere zehn Minuten, bevor Sherlock das Gewicht und die Wärme an seiner Schulter spürt. John schläft. Sanft und tief. Sherlock hebt seinen Arm um John etwas näher zu sich zu ziehen. Der kleinere Mann sinkt gegen ihn. Langsam aber doch, schließen sich auch Sherlocks Augen. Und tief drinnen weiß er, dass auch dies eine von den Dingen ist, von denen John sagen wird, dass es is Ordnung ist.

Und so schlafen sie ein.


	3. Morning

Endlich hatte Sherlock es geschafft für zwei kurze Stunden zu schlafen. Doch nun wurde er durch seinen Arm geweckt, der taub geworden war. Und für einen winzigen Moment des Halbschlafes, glaubte der Teil seines Gehirns, den man gemeinhin als „normal" bezeichnen könnte, dass er einen Schlaganfall hätte. Doch dann erwachte der Analytiker in ihm, und er erkannte, dass John Watson auf seinem Arm schlief. Er war definitiv schwerer als er aussah.

Sehr, sehr vorsichtig holte er seinen Arm unter dem Schlafenden hervor. Er streckte seine Finger, die sich anfühlten als wären sie aus Play-Doh gemacht, und hoffte, dass in naher Zukunft, dort wieder Blut ankommen würde. John schlief tief und fest weiter, ein friedlicher Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Noch vorsichtiger stand Sherlock auf. Er ließ John langsam zurück in die Kissen des Sofas sinken, bis er auf der Lehne ruhte. Als sich Sherlock leise davonmachte, grub sich John noch tiefer in die Kissen, und wunderte sich vielleicht, wo die schöne Wärme hin verschwunden war.

Nun war es beinahe sechs Uhr Früh. Die Sterne waren durch ein starkes Pink und ein kräftiges Orange ersetzt worden, die den Morgen ankündigten. Die Gebäude der Stadt glänzten, die Straßen füllten sich nach und nach mit Autos, Menschen und den allmorgendlichen Massen aus Geschäftigen und Touristen. Sherlock wusste schon gar nicht mehr wie oft er dieses Spektakel jetzt beobachtet hatte; jedes einzelne Mal, aus dem Fenster zu schauen, und alles zu sehen. Er sah der Stadt beim Erwachen zu, und es war, wenn auch nur für einen unendlich kurzen Augenblick, dass er wusste was als nächstes passieren würde, so als ob die Stadt und Sherlock Holmes eines wären. Dies war sein Moment. Sein eigenes, privates Ritual. Der Sonnenaufgang gehörte ihm alleine. Doch plötzlich hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis ihn mit John zu teilen. Vielleicht würde er es sogar verstehen?

Manche Teile von Sherlock hassten es John aus seinem Schlaf zu reißen; ihn auf zu wecken. Doch die anderen Teile überwogen und er konnte nicht mehr anders.

„John…?", er berührte leicht Johns Schulter.

„…uh…?"

„John, wachen Sie auf."

„Eh?", John grub sich sogar noch tiefer in die Polsterung.

„John, bitte wachen Sie auf. Ich muss Ihnen etwas zeigen.", plötzlich war John hellwach, und saß aufrecht da.

„Was ist los?!", John sprang auf, bereit um los zu laufen.

„Ich wollte Ihnen das hier zeigen…sehen Sie aus dem Fenster…", Sherlock fühlte sich etwas dumm. Ein Gefühl, das äußerst selten ein Besucher auf Planet Holmes war.

John trottete zum Fenster hinüber und streckte sich. Nun sah er es auch. Stille. Keine Bewegung. Sherlock war sich nicht ein Mal sicher, ob sie noch atmeten.

Als John sich vom Fenster löste, hatte er ein großes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ein Gesicht das die Finger des Sonnenaufgangs, Sherlocks Sonnenaufgangs; zärtlich berührten.

„Es ist wundervoll! Einfach fantastisch!", er sah wieder auf die brennende Stadt hinaus.

Sie standen Seite an Seite, ihr Staunen leise teilend. Schließlich drehte sich der kleinere Mann zum größeren um und sah ihn an.

„Sherlock? Es ist in Ordnung. Wirklich.", dann wandte er sich erneut dem Erwachen der schlafenden Stadt zu.


	4. Night Terrors

Manchmal wurde John Watson von seinen Alpträumen überwältigt. Früher, als Kind, hatten sie andere Formen, wie zum Beispiel Geister, dreiäugige Monster, Vampire oder gigantische Frösche. Typische Produkte kindlicher Fantasie und Fernsehens. Doch als er älter wurde, veränderten auch sie sich mit ihm. Als die Unschuld seiner Kindertage verschwand, kamen die Erwachsenenprobleme zum Vorschein, und seine Alpträume wurden wesentlich schlimmer. Zerstückelte Leichen, die Schreie und Wunden, der Tod; Überreste von 20 Jahren als Militärarzt und Krieg. Die eigene Angst vor dem Tod; vor Einsamkeit waren tief in den dunkelsten Ecken seines Bewusstseins versteckt.

Wenn seine Dämonen also nachts zum Spielen herauskamen, und das war fast sein ganzes Leben lang so, musste er sich ihnen alleine stellen. Doch jetzt waren weder seine Mutter, noch sein sympathischer Zimmergenosse von der Highschool oder seine Schwester da um ihm zu helfen. Das ist der Preis für das Erwachsensein; man muss seinen Alpträumen und Ängsten alleine gegenübertreten.

Er hörte die Schritte auf der Stiege außerhalb seines Zimmers, noch bevor er richtig wach war. Es war dieser Moment, in dem ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Laken am Boden lag und er völlig schweißgetränkt in seinem Bett; wenn er sich gerade noch an die schrecklichen Dinge aus seinem Traum erinnern konnte; dieser Moment in dem ihm klar wurde, dass er den Namen eines toten Soldaten geschrieen hatte, den er nicht mehr retten konnte. In die Dunkelheit geschrieen, ins Nichts geschrieen.

Er wusste, dass Sherlock da draußen war. Er wusste genauso, dass Sherlock diese Türe niemals öffnen würde, diese paar wenigen Schritte niemals gehen würde, und niemals kommen würde um ihn zu halten und ihm zusagen, dass Träume ihm nicht wehtun können. Er würde ihm niemals durch das nasse Haar streichen und seine Tränen trocknen. So funktionierte Sherlock Holmes nun einmal nicht. Aber was er wusste war, dass Sherlock da war. Und er würde vor der Türe kauern und warten, bis Johns Atmung wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig war; bis er wusste, dass John sicher war, und schlief. Doch das half ihm bereits; zu wissen, dass er nicht alleine war.

Also konnte John schlafen.


	5. Blanket

Als sie an diesem ersten Abend zusammen in Angelo's gesessen hatten, und Sherlock John erzählt hatte, dass er weder an Frauen, Männern, einer Mischung von beiden, oder auch an John keinerlei Interesse hätte, stimmte das. Er war wirklich nicht interessiert. Doch jetzt, hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er John erklären sollte, dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte. Nun gut, geändert wäre vielleicht das falsche Wort…erweitert träfe eher zu.

Jetzt lag er ausgestreckt am Sofa. 4:00 Uhr. Doch in seinem Kopf schwirrten Gleichungen umher. Er wünschte jenen süßen Moment herbei, in dem er seine Ruhe finden, und der Holmes-Computer endlich heruntergefahren werden, und er schlafen können würde. Zumindest ein bisschen.

Sherlock träumte nicht. Vielleicht schon, doch wenn das der Fall war, betrachtete er dies mehr als ein nerviges Nebenprodukt seiner Lebensnotwendigen Körperfunktionen. Er hätte vielleicht sogar von John Watson geträumt. Doch wie es war, gab es keinen geringeren Grund für ihn zu schlafen, als Erschöpfung.

John hatte schon wieder einen Alptraum. Diesmal war es sogar so schlimm, dass er nicht genau sagen konnte, wo der Traum sein Ende nahm und die Realität begann. Er konnte nicht feststellen, ob er nun wirklich in einer, immer größer werdenden Lache seines eigen Blutes, oder nur in seinem Bett im eigenen Schweiß und Urin lag. Er dachte nicht zum ersten Mal daran, ob das Aufwachen mit Sarah leichter war. Würde sie verstehen? Würde sie es tolerieren, dass der ruhige, harte, kontrollierte John Watson, den sie kannte, eigentlich nur ein ängstlicher kleiner Junge war, der lediglich jemanden brauchte, der ihm sagte, dass alles gut war, und der unter seinem Bett nach Monstern sah? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Sherlock tat so als ob er schliefe. Er hatte erkannt was los war, sobald er die leisen Schritte hörte die ins Badezimmer tapsten. Die Art wie John durch das Wohnzimmer und die Küche geschlichen war, und etwas in die Waschmaschine getan hatte. Doch dies war ein Moment, genau wie damals, als er erkannt hatte, dass John es gewesen war der den Taxifahrer erschossen hatte, an dem er seine Gedanken für sich behielt.

Er hörte, dass John auf dem Rückweg war, als die Schritte plötzlich verstummten. Sekunden später, spürte Sherlock wie er sachte zugedeckt wurde. Die Schritte machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Jetzt hatte sich das Muster verändert. Johns Bein tat ihm immer weh, wenn er träumte.

Da lag Sherlock, wieder alleine, bloß der Duft von Johns Aftershave und die Decke waren geblieben, und er wartete auf den Schlaf.


	6. All Fine

John hatte jetzt seinen dritten Alptraum innerhalb von zwei Stunden. Sherlock saß vor der Türe, die angezogenen Beine mit den Armen umschlossen. Er saß da in der Stille und hörte, kaum atmend, zu, wie John sich im Schaf bewegte. Er hörte auf jeden kleinen Laut, jeden heftigen Atemzug. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass das der schlimmste Alptraum seit langem sein musste.

Am Tag, wenn John an der Seite von Sherlock um sein Leben lief, waren seine Dämonen nicht schnell genug, doch in der Nacht holten sie ihn ein, die Monster der Kindheit und die Guhlen des Krieges.

Schließlich hörte Sherlock einen Aufschrei. Diese schluchzende Stimme hatte überhaupt nichts gemein mit Johns. Einmal hatte Sherlock ihm eine Frage gestellt, auf die dieser Schrei die Antwort war.

„Oh mein Gott, bitte lass mich leben!", jetzt wusste Sherlock wovon John träumte. Und er wusste, dass er einfach nur die Türe zu öffnen brauchte um all dem ein Ende zu bereiten.

John war zu einer Kugel eingerollt, die Hände schützend über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen. Sein T-Shirt und seine Haare klebten schweißnass an seinem Körper, fast so als wäre er gerade aus der Dusche gekommen. Sherlock schloss seine Arme um John. Er konnte Johns Herz hören und fühlen, wie es in seiner Brust hämmerte als er schluchzte.

„John? John, es ist okay. Es war nur ein böser Traum…"

John streckte sich etwas aus. Sein Blick war nicht richtig fokussiert, und sein Gehirn war noch damit beschäftigt einen Weg zurück in die Realität, aus den Trümmern seines Alptraumes zu finden. Er schluckte den bitteren Geschmack hinunter und nickte zögerlich. Dann sah er an sich hinunter und schämte sich.

„Sie sollten duschen gehen…"

John beendete seine Dusche damit, den Geruch der Träume von sich abzuwachen, und ließ dabei einen Duft zurück, der an Regenwald erinnerte. Als er dann das Badezimmer verließ, stieß er gegen etwas Weiches am Boden. Es war jener Pyjama mit den Smileys darauf.

Sherlock lag ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa, wie eine Statue aus römischem Marmor.

„Ähm…Danke…?", John war immer noch sehr peinlich berührt. Er fragte sich, welcherlei Deduktionen das Holmes-Gehirn jetzt wieder über ihm ausschüttete.

„Es ist gut John. Alles ist gut.", erwiederte Sherlock mit einem Lächeln und schloss seine Augen.

„Versuchen Sie zu schlafen."


	7. Moth to the Flame

Doch John Watson konnte nicht schlafen. Er wusste, dass, im Zimmer unter ihm, Sherlock Holmes in seinem Bett lag; die Augen geschlossen, und doch hellwach.

Er konnte nicht schlafen, weil er wusste, dass Sherlock diese wundervolle grüne Seidenhose trug, und dazu seinen grauen Morgenmantel, der ebenfalls aus Seide war. John wusste, dass die Seide sich an seinen eleganten Körper schmiegen würde.

In jener Nacht waren es nicht die Albträume die ihn wach hielten, sondern weil er Angst vor der Einsamkeit hatte, die in seinem kleinen Dachzimmer herrschte. Diese drei Meter hätten genauso gut der Abstand zwischen Anfang und Ende der Zeit sein können, da es für John ebenso unmöglich war, die Distanz zurückzulegen.

John konnte nicht schlafen, weil er wusste, dass er die dumme kleine Motte war, die um Sherlock, die helle Flamme, herum schwirrte. Letzten Endes würde er von der Brillanz dieser Flamme verbrannt werden, doch das wäre es wert, auch wenn nur für den kürzesten aller Momente, wenn er sich doch nur einmal Trauen würde sie zu berühren um sie in sich auf zu nehmen.

Jede Nacht die John Watson wach verbrachte, versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, wie es war, bevor er Sherlock kennen gelernt hatte. Und jedes Mal wenn er sich diese dunkle Welt der Trostlosigkeit ins Gedächtnis rief, in der es keine Flamme gab die ihm den Weg wies. Eine Welt in der es keine Chance darauf gab, verbrannt zu werden, zumal da nur Dunkelheit war. Jedes Mal wenn er sich daran erinnerte, schlief er ein.


	8. Another Holmes

**John** und zu viel Alkohol waren keine gute Kombination. Es machte ihn rührselig und verwirrt. Es belegte seine Träume mit einem mysteriösen Nebel; eine Art Nebel die nur im Viktorianischen London zu finden war. Das London jener Tage, in denen sich hinter jeder Gasse ein Verbrechen versteckte.

Manchmal, wenn er zu viel getrunken hatte, rannte er in seinen Träumen durch nebelige Gassen die mit Pflastersteinen ausgelegt waren. In dieser Welt war er jemand anders, aus einer anderen Zeit. Eine Zeit in der die von Gaslaternen beleuchteten Straßen voll waren von Droschken, und der Geruch des Todes ein ständiger Begleiter war.

Aber in diesen Träumen war Sherlock da. Auch wenn es ein anderer Sherlock war, doch er war da. Der Geist, der Intellekt und das Verhalten waren dieselben, und es war doch nicht derselbe. Dieser Sherlock lachte in einem amüsanten Staccato, und bewegte sich mit der Eleganz einer Spinne.

John setzte sich auf. Das Gesicht des Fremden Holmes war immer noch vor seinem geistigen Auge präsent. Jemand hatte seinen Namen gerufen. Er sah sich um, und rieb sich dann die Verwirrung des Schlafes aus den Augen.

Er öffnete die Türe um Sherlock vor zu finden; seinen Sherlock. Er saß da, Knie hochgezogen, an die Wand gelehnt. John brauchte nichts zu sagen. Alles was er tat war zu nicken und zu hoffen, dass sein Freund verstand.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Sherlock seine Finger auf den Mund legte. Es war eine Geste, die ihn an den anderen Sherlock erinnerte.

„Ist da etwas, dass Sie mir gestehen möchten?"

„Nein, nichts. Es ist alles gut. Wundervoll!"


	9. Witness

John konnte einen Herzschlag hören. Er war am Rande des Schlafes, dieser liebliche Zustand, wo alles warm und perfekt ist. Sein Kopf lehnte an etwas unbekanntem. Etwas das nicht sein Kissen war; jemand. John lehnte sich etwas weiter zurück in die Wärme, lehnte sich etwas weiter zurück um das leise klopfen zu hören. Ein Arm festigte den Griff um ihn, und lud ihn ein weiter zu schlafen.

Sherlock bemerkte, dass John aufwachte. Die kaum wahrnehmbare Veränderung seiner Atmung, die leichte Spannung der Muskeln und Sehnen, die Veränderung des Bewegungsmusters der Augen unter den Liedern. Niemand anders wäre das aufgefallen, doch Sherlock hatte John fast die ganze Nacht lang beobachtet. In der ersten halben Stunde hatte er sich eingeredet, dass es eine Studie des Schlafmusters seines Mitbewohners war. Nach einer Stunde jedoch, hörte er auf sich etwas vor zu machen. Das hier war etwas anderes; etwas so komplett anderes, dass er nicht einmal wusste, ob es ein Wort dafür gab. Er konnte es nicht sagen.

John war so wunderschön, wenn er schlief. Nicht „wunderschön" in dem Sinne, in dem der Rest der Welt es gebrauchte. Wunderschön war mehr die Art wie er auf seiner Brust ruhte, und ihm seinen Schlaf anvertraute. Er vertraute ihm genug um zu glauben, dass er die Albträume aufhören ließ, vertraute ihm sosehr, dass er ihm seine zerschundene, blutende Seele zeigte und ihm somit sagte „Schau her, dass bin ich, das ist meine Schlimmste Seite, und ich will, dass du es weißt."

Es wäre so einfach gewesen, an seiner Seite einzuschlafen. Es wäre so einfach gewesen im Duft seiner Haare zu ertrinken, seine weiche Haut zu streicheln und im Rhythmus seiner Atmung einzuschlummern. Es wäre ja so einfach gewesen.

Doch Sherlock war sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals wieder die Chance bekommen würde etwas so schönes zu sehen. Also blieb er wach.


	10. Drive Time

John war noch nie gut darin gewesen, lange Autofahrten durchzuhalten. Nach nur zwanzig Minuten würde sein Kopf hinunter kippen, und er würde erst wieder nach einer Stunde aufwachen; mit dem Gesicht gegen die Fensterscheibe gedrückt. Dafür gab er seiner Mutter die Schuld, die ihn als Baby immer ein paar Runden um den Block kutschierte bis er eingeschlafen war.

Diesmal hatte er sich fest vorgenommen nicht einzuschlafen. Schon gar nicht in einem Polizeiwagen, in dem außerdem DI Lestrade, Anderson, Sgt Donovan und Sherlock saßen. Es wäre ungefähr das peinlichste was ihm jemals passieren könnte. Das Problem war nur, dass sie bei Sevenoaks in einen Stau gerieten. Schon begannen seine Lieder schwer zu werden.

Anderson saß vorne, damit er vor Sherlock sicher war, Donovan fuhr und er saß hinten, eingeklemmt zwischen Lestrade und Sherlock. John hatte in die Mitte gemusst, weil er klein war und Donovan so aus dem Fenster sehen konnte; zumindest hatte sie das gesagt…

Er fühlte wie sich seine Augen schlossen, konnte sich aber drei oder vier Mal wach halten. Doch die Wärme im Auto und das leise Schnurren des Motors machten es ihm einfach zu schwer.

Sherlock fiel auf wie Johns Kopf auf seine Brust sank. Er würde einen steifen Nacken haben, wenn er aufwachte. Im Rückspiegel konnte er sehen, wie Anderson sich über den fast bewusstlosen John belustigte. Es war klar, dass es keine zehn Minuten nach ihrer Ankunft im Yard jeder wissen würde. Sherlock sah nachdenklich auf ihn hinab, bevor er seinen Arm um den Schlafenden legte. Er zog ihn so nahe an sich heran, dass Johns Kopf auf seiner Brust lag. Andersons Augen weiteten sich sichtlich im Rückspiegel. Jetzt würde er über etwas ganz anderes reden können.

Als Lestrade zu Sherlock hinüber sah, und gerade den Mund aufmachte um ihn etwas zu fragen, gab dieser nur zurück:

„Shhhh! Sehen Sie nicht, dass er schläft?!"


	11. Past Forgetting

Sherlock für seinen Teil kam manchmal sogar eine Woche ohne richtigen Schlaf aus. Er würde nur in seinem Bett liegen und die Decke anstarren. Manchmal würde er das auch ihn John Bett tun, doch richtig schlafen würde er nicht. Wenn sein Körper aber entschied, dass es Zeit war schlafen zu gehen, sah man Tagelang nichts von ihm.

John hatte mittlerweile gelernt die Anzeichen dafür früh zu erkennen. Da waren die Konzentrationslücken, die unglaublich langsamen Bewegungen, und einige Andere.

John erkannte sie alle. Und wenn Sherlock dann an einem denkbar ungeeigneten Ort einschlief, wie zum Beispiel in der Dusche, am Küchenboden, auf den Stufen, oder gar in der Leichenhalle des St. Bart's, konnte John damit leben. John konnte mit allem leben.

In solchen Zeiten war es John der wach sein musste. Dann war es John, der das langsame heben und senken von Sherlocks Brustkorb zusah. Dann war es John der diesen wundervoll unkomplizierten Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Gesicht bewunderte; sich zu fragen, was er träumte, wenn er träumte. In solchen Zeiten war es an John dafür zu sorgen, dass er sicher war.

Sherlock erinnerte sich nie an seine Träume. Wenn ihn Mal jemand fragte, sagte er, dass er nicht träumte, weil da zu viel Wertvolle Speicherkapazität auf seiner Festplatte verschwendet würde, und weil es ihn ganz einfach langweilte. Doch wenn er sich erinnern würde, würde er sich daran erinnern, durch, mit Gaslampen beleuchtete, nebelige Straßen gelaufen zu sein. Mit einem starken, unzerbrechlichen John Watson, der nicht der seine war, an seiner Seite. Er würde sich dann erinnern, dass da anstatt seiner Pflaster Spritzen waren, und sein geliebtes London in dicken Nebel gehüllt war. Doch er träumte nicht, also konnte er sich auch nicht an solcherlei Dinge erinnern.


	12. Sleeping Arrangements

Wie immer tat John so, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Doch so war es nicht. Es war eine Sache, von einem Albtraum aufzuwachen und getröstet zu werden. Es war eine Sache, neben jemanden beim Fernsehen oder im Auto einzuschlafen. Doch es war etwas ganz Anderes, wenn man mit jemandem aufwachte, mit jemandem den man auserwählt hatte. Ja, es war etwas ganz anderes mit jemandem einzuschlafen.

Sherlock hatte John noch nie so erniedrigt erlebt, als in dem Moment in dem ihnen die nette Rothaarige ihr Zimmer gegeben hatte, und er das große Doppelbett gesehen hatte. Er war noch in derselben Sekunde rot angelaufen. Er war so gedemütigt, dass er nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen war, zu äußern, dass da ein Fehler sein musste. Das Mädchen hatte sogar gelächelt, als sie gegangen war.

Sherlock legte sich ins Bett, ohne jegliche Absicht zu schlafen. Er wollte lediglich seinem Körper eine Pause gönnen um sich zu erholen, und einige Mysterien noch einmal im Kopf durchzugehen. John jedoch war hundemüde.

„John, kommen Sie ins Bett. Ich bin gänzlich in der Lage, auch im Dunkeln zu denken. Sie sollten wirklich schlafen, sonst sind Sie morgen wieder nicht zu gebrauchen."

Und John war tatsächlich hereingekommen. Die restliche Nacht schlief er am äußersten Rande der Matratze, so weit weg von Sherlock wie es nur irgendwie ging.

Sherlock schmunzelte. Es war so amüsant zu sehen, wie sich die meisten Menschen, auch John, in etwas verstrickten, nur um normal wirken. Sie versteckten all ihre natürlichen Bedürfnisse und Verlangen in einem Netz aus Betrug. Sie waren so langweilig.

Es war gerade mal eine viertel Stunde vergangen, als Sherlock die Bewegungen der Matratze wahrnahm wie sich John von der Ecke weg entfernte. Weitere zehn Minuten vergingen, und er konnte bereits Johns kurzes Haar auf seinem Arm fühlen. Dann drehte dieser sich ganz um und schmiegte sich, mit einem Lächeln, im Schlaf an den Detektiv.

Ganz sachte, streichelte er Johns Wange. Sachte, damit er nicht aufwachte. John war in der Lage, wenn auch zurzeit nur im Schlaf, seine innersten Wünsche zu zeigen, und Sherlock, der noch immer wach war, konnte dies erwidern.


	13. Being Frank

Sherlock hatte nie einen Teddybären gehabt. Seine Mami hatte gesagt, dass Teddys etwas für gewöhnliche Kinder wären, und daher nichts für ihn. Das eine Mal als er einen haben wollte, hatte Mycroft ihn ausgelacht. Irgendwann hatte er sich dann mit einem alten Wollschal von Mami zufrieden gegeben, dem sie Augen gemacht hatte. Aber auch diesen hatte er nur, bis Mycroft ihn ihm weggenommen hatte; zu seinem eigenen Besten, wie er sagte. Es sei nicht gut sich zu sehr an Dinge zu binden.

Von, eigentlich schon immer, bis zu seinem vierundzwanzigsten Lebensjahr wurde John von einem grünen, kuscheligen Nilpferd begleitet, dessen Name Frank war. Frank war sein Glücks-Hippo. Als John dann die Einberufung bekam, entschied er aber, dass Frank nicht für das Leben beim Militär gemacht war, und übergab ihn Harry, seiner Schwester, zur Aufbewahrung. Nachdem er von Afghanistan zurückgekommen war, hatte ihm Harry nebst einem frischen Pyjama und einigen Naschereien auch sein Hippo mitgebracht, und ihm dabei gepredigt, dass, wenn er seinen Glücksbringer mitgehabt hätte, es gar nicht so weit gekommen wäre. Frank für seinen Teil hatte nur dagesessen und geschwiegen. Harry hatte mehr als genug für beide gesagt.

Frank lebte jetzt in einer Kiste die Harry liebevoll „John's Kiste der Wertvollen Dinge" nannte, zusammen mit seinen Medaillen, Fotos, Urkunden, seiner Schulkrawatte, seinem Aufsichtsschüler-Abzeichen und einigen anderen Dingen. Das meiste davon interessierte John nicht mehr. Doch hin und wieder kam es vor, dass er Frank aus dieser Box holte und ihm erzählte was gerade so in seiner Welt vor sich ging. Frank sagte nie viel. Doch John wusste, dass er verstand.

Sherlock liebte das Gefühl von Johns Haut auf seiner. Er mochte die weichen Haare auf Johns Brust und Bauch. Er mochte es auch, dass John so klein, und doch kompakt war; denn es war genauso wie er sich seinen Teddy immer vorgestellt hatte. Deswegen liebte er es, ihn fest zu halten und einfach seine Wärme zu spüren. Doch das tat er nur, wenn er sich sicher war, dass John nicht aufwachte. Ihren Mitbewohnern zu erzählen, dass sie sie nur umarmten, weil sie sie so sehr an den Teddybären erinnerten, den sie nie hatten, war etwas, das nicht einmal Soziopathen tun sollten.


	14. Hypothermia

John war alleine in der Wohnung. Sherlock war gerade weg um dem einen oder anderen Hinweis hinterher zu jagen. Davor hatte er ihm, so nett wie Sherlock eben war, klargemacht, dass er ihn dabei nur aufhielte. Er meinte, das sei wohl der Preis für kurze Beine, und John solle doch früher ins Bett gehen. Er hatte es versucht, doch er war nur dagesessen und hatte seinen Blog über gar nichts geschrieben. Dann hatte er sich mit Frank unterhalten, dann mit dem Schädel. Dann hatte er Frank und den Schädel bekannt gemacht. Sie schienen sich sehr zu mögen, was auch nicht allzu abwegig war, denn Frank hatte es schon immer genossen neue Kontakte zu knüpfen und der Schädel…nun ja…er kam auch nicht mehr so viel unter die Leute wie früher…

Dann hatte er sich einen Tee gemacht und eine ganze Packung Orangenkekse gegessen, und ruinierte sich somit wieder für eine Woche seine Diät. Dies alles tat er, doch schlafen konnte er nicht. Langeweile.

Und so wartete er eben bis Sherlock zurück kam; nach Hause kam. Die Uhr an der Wand schien ihn zu verspotten, jedes Mal wenn er hin sah. Schließlich rollte er sich auf dem Sofa, in seine graue, leicht abgenutzte Wolldecke aus seiner Militärzeit, eingehüllt, zusammen. Die Decke roch noch immer etwas nach dem Sand der Wüste.

Sherlock kam um etwa zwei Uhr Früh zurück. Er war nass bis auf die Knochen und darüber hinaus. Er roch feucht, nach dem Wasser und Schlamm der Themse. Als das Adrenalin in seinem Körper abklang, und er die Kälte zu spüren begann, fing er an zu zittern. Ohne zu fragen, sprang John auf, zog den klatschnassen Detektiv aus, und packe ihn in seine graue Wolldecke.

„Wieso habt ihr Mediziner diese Obsessionen mit diesen Decken?", hauchte Sherlock; dessen Lippen mittlerweile blau waren.

„Na ja, da gibt es viel zu sagen, über die wundersamen Heilkräfte der Decke…", gab John zurück als er seinen unterkühlten Mitbewohner ins Bett dirigierte. „Ganz besonders diese hier."

„Haben Sie auf mich gewartet?"

„Nein. Konnte nur nicht schlafen."

„Sie haben gewartet."

„Halten Sie den Mund.", Sherlock sah vom Bett auf.

„John, mir ist noch immer kalt. Könnten Sie mich aufwärmen?"

John, der sich an den Eid erinnerte den er seinerzeit geleistet hatte, und laut dem es seine Pflicht war Menschen zu helfen, zog er sich sein T-Shirt und seine Hose aus und kam zu ihm ins Bett.


	15. The Naked Light of Day

**Die **ersten Strahlen des neuen Tages brachen durch den kleinen Spalt im Vorhang, wo John Watson auf dem Rücken im Bett lag. Diese ersten Strahlen durchdrangen sogar den Schlaf. Also öffnete John seine Augen. Er konnte Sherlocks Arm fühlen, der locker auf ihm lag. Sherlocks Arm! John sprang aus dem Bett; nackt und verwirrt. Der hauchdünne Vorhang seines persönlichen Tempels wurde nun entzwei gerissen.

Er. Sherlock. Bett. Nackt.

Er sah zunächst an sich hinunter, und dann ans andere Ende des Raumes, wo Sherlock nackt im Bett schlief. John begann bereits sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Es zählte schließlich nicht, dass sie eigentlich nichts gemacht hatten. Was allerdings zählte war, dass John wirklich darauf eingestellt gewesen war, etwas zu tun.

Das war, als er seinen Mitbewohner im Arm gehalten hatte, und sich eingeredet hatte, dass er ihn auf Unterkühlung behandelte. Das war, als er Sherlocks Haar gestreichelt hatte und ihm Dinge wie „es wird alles wieder gut" ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Das war, als er Sherlock an sich halten hatte lassen, als würde er noch immer in dem Fluss ertrinken, aus dem er vorhin geklettert war. Als er das alles getan hatte, hatte er wirklich etwas anderes im Sinn gehabt.

Und nun schlief Sherlock; nicht wissend was John beinahe mit ihm gemacht hätte. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen küssten seine Haut und verwandelten ihn in das schönste Kunstwerk, das John jemals gesehen hatte. Johns Atem ging wohl nun zu laut, denn Sherlock öffnete die Augen.

Er sah John. Nackt. Außerhalb des Bettes. Wunderschön. Die Sonne hinter ihm verlieh ihm eine Aura aus goldenem Licht, wie ein Engel; Sherlocks Engel.

„John?", da war sie nun, sie eiserne, schmerzhafte Deduktion. John senkte seinen Blik auf den Boden. „Mir ist noch immer kalt. Bitte kommen Sie wieder ins Bett."


	16. First Kiss

Er streckte seine Hand aus um Sherlocks Gesicht zu berühren. John ließ seine geschulten Finger über diese, wie gemeißelten Wangenknochen, und die perfekt geformte Kieferpartie gleiten. Er erlaubte ihnen sogar noch tiefer zu gehen, und fuhr den langen, eleganten Hals entlang, bis hinunter zu den nackten Schultern, wo sich die Kochen bewegten wie feinstes Porzellan unter dünner Seide. John wollte Sherlock so sehr. Und es tat so weh.

Sherlock ließ seine Hände einfach nur hängen. Er wollte John doch so sehr! Er wollte seine Finger über Johns Brust streichen lassen, wollte seine Narben küssen, wollte seinen starken Körper umschlingen; doch er war ratlos. Es tat so weh.

John fiel dieser suchende Blick tief in Sherlocks Augen auf. Er fragte sich auch, warum er so still hielt. Würde er jemals mehr für ihn sein, als nur ein aufregendes Experiment? War das die Frage die in diesen stahlfärbigen Augen zu lesen war? Oder war da wirklich mehr?

Sherlock blickte tief in Johns Augen. Keine Worte dieser Welt könnten beschreiben was er da sah. Es war eine Weisheit, die nur ein Mann der dem Tode direkt gegenübergetreten war, besitzen konnte. Es war etwas in diesem grün-blau, dass ihn einfreiren ließ. Es machte ihn unfähig sich zu bewegen; ganz und gar überwältigt. Könnte also ein Mann, der alle Fassetten der Seele gesehen hatte, an ihm interessiert sein? Oder war er nur das Morphium das den Schmerz aufhören ließ?

John musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen um zu Sherlock herauf zu reichen. Er schloss die Augen, und schloss so den eigenen Zwiespalt und den der restlichen Welt aus. Ein Kuss.

Sherlock beugte seinen Kopf etwas nach unten. Auch er schloss die Augen um sich für den Moment von allem ab zu schotten das Zweifel in ihm zum Vorschein brachte. Ein Kuss.

So standen John und Sherlock nun im Wohnzimmer der 221b Baker Street, und küssten sich.


	17. Addictions

Sherlocks Drogengeschichte war durchaus keine ungewöhnliche. Es hatte alles mit Alkohol begonnen, als er noch zur Schule ging. Das einzige Gute für ihn war, wie oft und wie sehr Mycroft sich darüber ärgerte jedes Mal, wenn er einen betrunkenen, aufsässigen, sechzehnjährigen Sherlock von der örtlichen Polizeistation abholen musste. Ganz besonders dann, wenn sein kleiner Bruder die ganze Flasche Malibu auf dem Rücksitz des Autos wieder loswurde. Bis heute bekam Mycroft eine Gänsehaut von dem Geruch von Kokosnuss.

Dann war da das Marihuana an der Uni. Es stellte zwar seine Kollegen ruhig, doch Sherlock konnte nichts damit anfangen. Es brachte Unordnung in sein Gehirn, was ihn ärgerte. Danach kam das Kokain. Diese Droge machte ihn nur noch arroganter als er ohnehin schon war. Dadurch fiel es ihm noch leichter Leute zu beleidigen. Also noch mehr Probleme.

Schließlich kam dann das Heroin. Heroin war für ihn das Beste. Dadurch konnte er jede Zelle seines Körpers spüren, jedes noch so kleine Detail. Es ließ ihn alles mit einer Klarheit sehen, die ein helles Licht auf diese düstere Welt warf. Das Heroin ließ ihn sogar sein eigenes Gehirn fühlen, und wissen zu was er fähig war, und was er sein könnte.

Doch da waren auch die anderen Tage. Sie waren wie kurze Blicke in die Hölle, die ihn schreien und weinen ließen. Das eine Mal, hatte Mycroft ihn in sein Zimmer eingesperrt, damit die Drogen seinen Körper verlassen konnten. Sherlock war so lange mit dem Kopf gegen die Türe gerannt, bis er geblutet hatte. Da hatte er dann gesessen, und gebettelt und geheult, und gefleht, Mycroft möge die Türe öffnen. Doch er hatte Mycroft nie gesehen, wie er da war, auf der anderen Seite, leise weinend. Wenn der Entzug Sherlocks Strafe für die Drogen war, so war hier zu sitzen und alles mit anzuhören Mycrofts Strafe dafür, dass er es nicht von Anfang an verhindert hatte.

Und dann war da John Watson. Sherlock hätte sich nie träumen lassen je wieder etwas zu finden, dass auch nur annähernd an das wundervolle High herankäme, das die Drogen ihm gegeben hatten. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es etwas gäbe, das so toll war wie ein schöner Schuss Heroin; bis zu dem Moment, an dem John ihn küsste. Plötzlich war sie wieder da, diese unglaubliche Energie, die seinen Körper auflud und sein Gehirn bis an seine Grenzen gehen ließ. Er öffnete seine Augen, und sah zu John hinab.

John wiederum verstand nicht, warum sich Sherlock nun an ihn drückte als würde er in eine dunkle Tiefe stürzen. Und obwohl er einen Ausdruck in den stählernen Augen sah, der sowohl Triumph als auch totaler Überraschung gleich kam, war er sich nicht sicher, ob es nun sein Kuss war, der in dort hingezaubert hatte. John sah die geweiteten Pupillen in den großen Augen und die hervorstehenden Venen an Sherlocks Hals, und fragte sich was in diesem komplizierten Kopf jetzt wohl vor sich ging.

„Bitte…verlass mich nicht John."

John, dem es nur recht war, ihn endlich zu duzen flüsterte:

„Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen."

Mit diesen Worten, hielt er Sherlock so fest er nur konnte.


	18. Temper Temper

Johns größte Charakterschwäche war sein Temperament. Wenn man ihn nur flüchtig kannte, hätte man nie erraten, dass unter der ruhigen Oberfläche ein Vulkan brodelte, der nur darauf wartete aus zu brechen. Meistens hatte er es sehr gut unter Kontrolle, was er der Army zu verdanken hatte. Doch hin und wieder, wenn er nicht genug gegessen oder geschlafen hatte, oder wenn sich wieder einmal ein Fuß im Kühlschrank versteckte, würde John die Kontrolle verlieren, und zwar komplett.

Das erste Mal, als Sherlock dabei war, war er überrascht, denn es war etwas, das er niemals hätte deduzieren können. Alles würde damit anfangen, dass John seine Hände zu Fäusten ballen, seine Schultern hochziehen und sein Kiefer anspannen würde. Das waren die Zeichen dafür, dass Dr. John Watson kurz vor der Explosion stand.

Und dieses erste Mal, als er tatsächlich in die Luft gegangen war, war es Mycroft Holmes, der den Auslöser gedrückt hatte. Sherlock hatte sich natürlich diebisch gefreut. Volle Fünf Minuten, hatte John dem verblüfften Mycroft Schimpfwörter an den Kopf geworfen. Fünf Minuten voll äußerst exzessiver Beschimpfungen, weil er die BakerStreet unter Beobachtung hatte stellen lassen. Die meisten davon richteten sich gegen Mycrofts Elternhaus. Irgendwo in einem dunklen Fleckchen, realisierte Sherlocks Gehirn, dass die ganzen Beleidigungen auch seine Eltern trafen, doch für den Moment, war es einfach zu komisch um wahr zu sein.

Sogar wenn sich Johns Ausbrüche gegen Sherlock richteten, war da etwas in seiner Art, dass er faszinierend fand. Faszinierend. Interessant. Anziehend. Das Wort das es wahrscheinlich am ehesten träfe wäre „sexy".

Wenn das Gewitter dann vorbei war, wenn Johns Schultern sich entspannten und seine Hände wieder Hände waren und keine Klauen mehr; dann, wenn seine Augen wieder unschuldig aussahen, dann würde sich John immer entschuldigen, und versuchen sich zu erklären. Er würde nie auch nur ein Mal versuchen seine Wut zu rechtfertigen, doch er würde immer sagen, dass es ihm Leid täte, keinen besseren Weg gefunden zu haben, seine Frustration auszudrücken.

Und dann würde Sherlock ihn umarmen. Er würde kein Wort sagen, und doch war es seine Art sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Auch hoffte er im Stillen, dass John verstand, dass diese Wutausbrüche nur dafür sorgten, dass Sherlocks Liebe zu ihm noch verstärkt wurde.


	19. Talking to Frank

Sherlock schlich in Johns Zimmer, um ihn schlafen zu sehen. Heute waren da keine Albträume. Da war nur tiefer, friedlicher Schlaf. Er sah so viel jünger aus, in dem Zwielicht des Raumes. Er war über einem Buch eingeschlafen und die Leselampe brannte noch. Sherlock nahm vorsichtig das Buch und legte es beiseite, dann schaltete er die Leselampe aus. Er setzte sich in den großen Sessel am Ende des Bettes.

John lag flach auf dem Rücken. Es war eine Angewohnheit aus seiner Army-Zeit, als er gelernt hatte zu schlafen ohne das Bett zu sehr aufzuwühlen. Sein T-Shirt war etwas hochgezogen, sodass sein Bauchnabel sichtbar war, und Sherlock den Rhythmus seines Atems beobachten konnte.

Sherlock bemerkte schnell, dass er nicht der einzige war, der John ansah. Er drehte sich herum, nur um sich von einem alten, grünen Spielzeug-Nilpferd beobachtet zu finden. Es schien etwas verärgert über die späte Störung.

Sherlock war es weiß Gott nicht gewohnt sich eingeschüchtert zu fühlen. Schon gar nicht von leblosen Objekten, und dann schon überhaupt nicht von pelzigen, leblosen Objekten. Doch da war etwas in dem Ausdruck den dieses Nilpferd hatte; etwas in diesen tiefschwarzen Knopfaugen, das äußerst verstörend war. Es könnte sogar Missbilligung gewesen sein. Es war als ob es sagen wollte: „Beweise mir erst Mal, dass du auch gut genug für John bist!"

Sherlock nahm das Hippo von der Kommode und untersuchte es. Er drehte es in seinen Händen hin und her, sammelte Beweise und nahm jedes Detail in sich auf. Es war an seinem rechten Vorderbein etwas abgewetzt; jene Stelle wo der linkshändige John es über Jahre hinweg gehalten hatte. Es gab auch Anzeichen für viele Reparaturen von zwei verschiedenen Personen. Eine davon war Mrs. Watson, von welcher ohne Zweifel die älteren Nähte stammen mussten; und die neuren stammten von John selbst. Diese Nähte waren viel vorsichtiger und genauer, mit chirurgischer Präzision, gemacht worden. Der Pelz um seinen Nacken war verfilzt, so als ob es nass geworden wäre, dann wieder nass, wieder trocken und wieder nass…und das über viele Jahre hinweg. So als ob es Johns Tränen aufgefangen hätte.

Er sah auf, hinüber zum Bett. John schlief noch immer tief und fest, bewegte aber seine Augen. Sherlock fragte sich ob John jetzt einen Albtraum hatte. Dieser streckte sich jedoch nur und schlief weiter. Sherlock richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Hippo.

„Du hast alles gesehen, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er. „Du kennst all seine Geheimnisse. Du hast seine Hand gehalten und seine Tränen getrocknet, aber nie irgendetwas dafür verlangt. Ich wünschte ich wäre so…", nach einer langen Pause und gründlichem Nachdenken fuhr er fort.

„Wenn…wenn ich…sterbe, versprichst du mir, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst?"

Er konnte etwas in Franks Blick sehen, das wie Zustimmung aussah. Und als er dann erkannte, dass Frank sehr gut darin war, Geheimnisse zu bewahren, sprach er seine größte Angst aus.

„Wenn nun…er…stirbt…kümmerst du dich dann um mich?" Er drehte das Nilpferd ein wenig, und ihm fiel auf, dass es ihn anlächelte.

Das Erste was John sah als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war der Welt einziger Consulting Detective, zusammengerollt in einem Armstuhl, der sich an Frank das grüne Nilpferd kuschelte.

Frank schien das alles überhaupt nicht zu stören.


	20. Alone

Oft, wenn Sherlock nicht schlafen konnte, würde er einfach nur dasitzen und nachdenken, oder sich einem seiner weniger explosiven Experimente widmen. Einmal hatte er sogar das Backen für sich entdeckt, was aber, genau wie jedes andere Hobby, dass er jemals ausprobiert hatte, exakt eine Woche von Interesse war und danach als langweilig abgestempelt wurde. Doch in dieser einen Woche, erhielt das Backen seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. John hatte sich geschworen, sobald dieser Wahnsinn vorbei war, nie wieder in seinem gesamten Leben, einen einzigen Cupcake sehen zu wollen. Die anderen Male, wenn Sherlocks Schlaflosigkeit zuschlug, würde er durch die dunklen Gassen von London streichen und die Stadt auf seine Weise jedes Mal neu kennen lernen.

Natürlich waren da auch die Nächte, in denen er John beim schlafen zusah, und das Mysterium das Watson hieß zu erforschen versuchte. Er wusste, dass dies ein Rätsel war das er nie wirklich würde lösen können.

Und dann gab es da noch die anderen Male. Jene Nächte, in denen Sherlock Holmes beschloss, dass, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte, auch niemand andere schlafen sollte. Dann würde er auf seiner Violine spielen, in die Wand schießen oder Dinge in der Küche in die Luft sprengen. Er versuchte wirklich alles. In einer Nacht, hatte er es sogar fertig gebracht eine Dose mit Fertig-Pasta zur Explosion zu bringen, nur um zu beweisen, dass Nudeln keine ruhige Masse waren. John war an die Decke gegangen. Teilweise wegen der Unordnung die Sherlock verursacht hatte, aber hauptsächlich deswegen, weil das sein Frühstück hätte sein sollen.

In solchen Zeiten würde John verärgert und verschlafen im Wohnzimmer auftauchen und ihn höflichst fragen, „Was zum Teufel diese Sch**** jetzt schon wieder soll!? Und das um verdammt noch mal 2/3/4 Uhr Früh!". Sherlock würde immer eine Antwort parat haben die John überhaupt nicht erwartet hätte.

Am Anfang hatten diese nächtlichen Willenskämpfe immer damit geendet, dass John wütend zurück in sein Zimmer gestürmt war, dabei die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss geschmissen hatte, und Dinge gemurmelt hatte, von denen Sherlock vermutete, dass es Beleidigungen waren, die John in der Army gelernt hatte. Dann war Sherlock wieder alleine, unten im Wohnzimmer, nur mit dem Echo von Johns Worten im Kopf; ganz alleine.

Diese Nacht war anders. John warf wieder die Türe hinter sich zu, bemerkte aber, dass er von der ganzen Streiterei unglaublich durstig geworden war. Er würde wohl wieder runter gehen, und sich ein Glas Wasser holen müssen. Das würde zwar den Nachdruck seines dramatischen Abganges zur Nichte machen, aber er hatte schon schlimmeres erlebt.

Sherlock saß sehr still auf dem Sofa. Seine Knie hochgezogen, sein Kopf gebeugt. Als er dann zu John aufsah, war es offensichtlich, dass er weinte. Jetzt löste sich selbst der kleine Rest von Johns Ärger in Sherlocks Tränen auf, als er die schiere Traurigkeit in diesen silbernen Augen erkannte.

„Was ist denn los?", John setzte sich aufs Sofa.

„Es…es tut mir…es tut mir so leid…ich wollte nicht alleine sein…Ich bin immer alleine.", gestand er schluchzend.

John legte einen Arm um Sherlock und zog ihn dicht an sich heran.

„Du bist nicht alleine. Nicht mehr.", er fuhr mit den Fingern durch das dichte, braune Haar, bis Sherlock einschlief. „Genau wie ich."


	21. Wounded

Man sagt ja, dass Doktoren, keine guten Patienten machen. In Dr. John Watsons Fall traf das wirklich zu. Es war vermutlich die Gnade einer höheren Macht, dass seine Aufenthalte im Krankenhaus unregelmäßig und selten waren. Als sie ihn damals aus Afghanistan zurückgebracht hatten, hatte es keine halbe Stunde gedauert, bis das ganze Krankenhaus wusste, dass der kleine, blonde Soldat mit dem Schultertrauma in der Tat ein Captain und erfolgreicher Arzt in der RAMC war. Daraufhin, war er zügig in ein Privatzimmer verlegt worden. Es war schließlich wichtig auf sich selbst aufzupassen.

John war so mit Morphium zugedröhnt worden, dass er dachte, es würde nie wieder aufhören. Er dachte dieser himmlische, warme Zustand ohne jeden Schmerz würde kein Ende mehr nehmen. Und wenn der Schleier aus Drogen sich doch ein Mal lichtete, dann war die Welt für ihn wie eine Reihe von einzelnen Bildern. Harry und Frank waren auch da. Sie sahen beide sehr besorgt aus. Eine Schwester war gerade dabei den Tropf wieder aufzufüllen. Ein großer Mann mit silbernen Augen sah ihn vom Fuße des Bettes her an. Es war sein CO. Er war gerade erst zurückgekommen, und trug sogar noch seine Uniform. Er redete mit John. Mehr Drogen. Ein Mann mit silbernen Augen hielt seine Hand, und streichelte ihm durchs Haar. Silberne Augen sahen ihn an.

Als sie John von den Drogen befreiten und die Wirklichkeit langsam zurückkehrte, war er sich sicher, dass er sterben müsse. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sein Herz Glassplitter durch seinen Körper pumpen und sein restlicher Körper brennen würde. Er versuchte aus dem Bett zu kommen. Er versuchte zu schreien. Er versuchte sie dazu zu bringen dies alles aufhören zu lassen. Er versuchte auch den Mann mit den silbernen Augen wieder zu finden, denn der würde die Antwort kennen, und die passende Frage dazu.

Sobald seine Schulter einigermaßen verheilt war, waren da keine Splitter mehr, kein Feuer, nur mehr ein dumpfer Schmerz in seiner Schulter, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass er am Leben war. Dann hatten sie entschieden ihn gehen zu lassen. Danach hinkte er durch die Großstadt, wie ein verwundetes Tier, das nach etwas vergessenem suchte; etwas das es niemals finden würde, weil es tot war.

John schrie. Er wollte nicht tot sein; kein Geist sein. Er hörte erst auf zu schreien, als Hände seine Schultern berührten und dann sein Gesicht.

„John! John, bitte, sieh mich an!", die silbernen Augen waren voller Besorgnis. Tränen begannen sich in ihnen zu formen.

„Ich wusste, dass du zu für mich zurückkommen würdest! Ich hab's gewusst! Du würdest mich nicht alleine lassen!"

„Alles ist gut. Ich bin da.", Sherlock hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit sich Realität und Albtraum gerade in Johns Kopf vermischten. Alles was er wusste, war, dass er gebraucht wurde.


	22. Dr Who?

John Watson war gerade dabei, Franks rechtes Hinterbein zu nähen. Ein weiters Anzeichen des Alters musste repariert werden. Sherlock sah die große Konzentration in Johns Gesicht, wissend, dass es nicht nur ältliche Stoff-Hippos waren, die sein Können geformt hatten. Es waren auch echte Menschen gewesen. Er wusste auch, dass John nicht nur in der sicheren Umgebung einer Klinik so fein arbeiten würde können. Auch in der blutigen, heißen Wüste; dem Schlachtfeld, wo die Welt um ihn herum in Stücke gerissen wurde, wo Bomben explodierten und Waffen abgefeuert wurden, konnte er das alles ausblenden. Er konnte alles andere wegschalten; alles, außer dem Leben, das er gerade rettete. Diese Art der Konzentration war äußerst selten zu finden, gerade deswegen, da John nicht wusste, dass er es konnte. Es war aufeine eigene Weise faszinierend.

„Di hast es wieder mal hinter dir, alter Junge.", John setzte Frank vorichtig auf ein Kissen, vermutlich damit er sich erholen konnte, während er sich „Dr. Who" ansah. Sowohl John als auch Frank schienen die Serie sehr gerne zu mögen. Er tätschelte Frank bevor er sein Nähset wegpackte. Sherlock beobachtete John weiterhin. Er war nicht so scharf auf Doktoren die in der Zeit reisen konnten, er mochte lieber die, wie John einer war.

Sherlock setzte sich aufs Sofa, wobei Frank etwas verrutsche. John nahm ihn zu sich auf den Schoß.

„Sherlock, du starrst mich schon wieder so an…"

„Tut mir Leid."

„Tut's nicht."

„Nein, tut es nicht. Es gefällt mir, dich anzusehen. Wie geht es dem Patienten?"

„Er erholt sich noch. Und als Arzt, empfehle ich komplette Stille für die Dauer dieser Episode von „Dr. Who".", für einen Moment war es auch still. Sherlock sah den Bildschirm an.

„Erinnert dich dieser Lazarus-Mann nicht auch an Mycroft?"

„Schhh…"

„Ich frage mich nur, ob Mycrofts DNS mutiert ist. Das würde einiges erklären."

„Schhht!"

„Obwohl...Mycroft würde sein Haar nie so tragen."

„Sherlock," jetzt drehte sich John zu ihm um. „Ich kann mich unmöglich auf die Serie konzentrieren, wenn du ständig plapperst. Also: Schhhhh."

Sherlock zog John näher zu sich heran, sodass er auf seiner Brust lehnte.

„Stört das auch deine Konzentration?", er küsste John auf die Wange. „Oder das?"

John lehnte sich etwas weiter zurück, und hielt dabei John noch fester, sodass er nicht runterfallen konnte.

„Nein, das ist ok." Sherlock schoss seine Augen, und bemühte sich mit aller Kraft, nichts mehr zu sagen.


	23. Death and Life

John hörte nie auf, Trauer über Tod zu empfinden. Ob es nun der Tod einer seiner, ohnehin schon alten, Patienten war, die die ganzen traurigen Dinge die sie gesehen hatten nun mit ins Grab nahmen, oder ob es nun Jugendliche waren, die einfach nicht mehr die Zeit dazu gehabt hatten all das zu erfahren, was wichtig und schön war. John war sogar traurig, wenn Mörder starben. Es war schließlich doch nur die Schuld der Gesellschaft, diese Menschen zu eliminieren. Und natürlich war da auch die Trauer über den Tod eines Soldaten; ein Tod der beinahe seiner gewesen wäre; zu sterben, einfach weil es Pflicht war.

Sherlock Holmes hörte nie auf, fasziniert über den Tod zu sein. Die alten Menschen, deren gesamte Lebensgeschichte auf ihren Gesichtern, auf ihrer Haut und ihre Händen geschrieben stand. Die Jungen, von denen er ablesen konnte, was später aus ihnen geworden wäre; dass sie kahl oder fett geworden wären. Der Taxifahrer, der Sherlock selbst im sterben versichert hatte, dass er Recht hatte. Der Mann, auf dem Weg zum elektrischen Stuhl der seine Theorien bestätigte. Faszinierend.

John verstand nicht, wie man eine Leiche anschauen, und nichts dabei fühlen konnte. Er war zwar in der Lage, objektiv und Vorurteilsfrei zu sein, aber was ihn erst zu einem guten Doktor machte war, dass er verstehen konnte, dass hinter jedem Opfer, jeder Leiche, eine Person steckte; sogar in den Bösen. Er sah nicht ein, wie Sherlock das nur anstellte.

Sherlock verstand nicht, wie man für jede Leiche, jedes Opfer oder jeden Patienten etwas empfinden konnte. Er wusste, dass auch nur der Versucht das zu tun, sein Gehirn mit Emotionen zuschütten, und einen Stillstand verursachen würde. So konnte er nicht funktionieren. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie John das nur anstellte.

Sherlock und John, dachten über diese Dinge nach; jeder für sich. doch wenn sie zusammen waren, wussten sie genau, was die Antwort war. Solange sie nur zusammen waren. Solange sie sich fest in den Armen hielten, konnten sie beide empfinden.


	24. Weighed in the Balance

John hatte Sherlock niemals von dem Tag erzählt, als er angeschossen worden war. Es war eines jener Dinge, die so intim und persönlich waren, dass man sie niemandem erzählen konnte. Er konnte Sherlock nicht von dem Moment bevor diesem einen Schuss erzählen, in dem um ihn herum ständig Explosionen passierten und Waffen abgefeuert wurden, während er versucht hatte bei einem vierundzwanzig jährigen Füsilier eine dramatische Blutung zu stillen. Er konnte Sherlock nicht erzählen, dass es wahrscheinlich sogar seine eigene verdammte Schuld war, dass er angeschossen worden war, als er das Risiko einging dem Soldaten zu helfen, der ohnehin unter seinen Händen verblutet war.

Er konnte Sherlock nie von dem stechenden Schmerz erzählen, und dem Moment in dem ihn die Kugel zu Boden brachte, und sein eigenes Blut seine Uniform sofort zu durchtränken begann; als er verzweifelt zu atmen versucht hatte, und es nicht funktionierte, weil da dieser Druck in seiner Brust war, und seine Lungen wie mit Glas gefüllt waren. Er konnte nie erzählen, wie sich der Schmerz in seinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte, wie ein Stück Stoff das eine Flüssigkeit langsam aufsaugt.

Auch konnte er nicht von der Angst erzählen; von diesem furchtbaren Moment, als er genau gewusst hatte, dass er sterben würde; dieser Moment, als ihm klar wurde, wie es um sein Leben stand; und er einsah, dass er nichts zu verlieren hatte.

Wie konnte er Sherlock nur irgendetwas davon erzählen? Sherlock; der genial war, und großartig, und der in der Tat viel auf seinem Lebenskonto hatte, sowohl metaphorisch als auch wörtlich gesprochen. Sherlock würde sicher nicht arm sterben; bankrott; nicht so wie John Watson. Sherlock; der seine Gedanken lesen konnte, und aus einem einzigen kleinen Detail seine ganze traurige Geschichte deduzieren konnte, ohne, dass John es ihm jemals erzählen würde.

"Du hast tatsächlich Gott gebeten dich leben zu lassen?"

„Ja. Sehr unoriginell, ich weiß."

„Aber er hat es getan. Du hast überlebt. du hast danach gefragt und es bekommen. Du bist also gewogen worden, und als Wertvoll genug empfunden worden, um hier bleiben zu dürfen."

„Du glaubst nicht an Gott."

„Nein. Aber ich glaube an Möglichkeit. Und wenn es irgendjemanden da daruaßen gibt, der vor Gott kommt, und als Wertvoll genug empfunden wird, auf der Welt zu sein, dann du, John.", und plötzlich fühlte sich John doch reich.


	25. First Choice

John war sein ganzes Leben lang immer der gewesen, der als letztes an die Reihe kam. Bei allem. In der Schule, beim Sport, war er der Letzte der gewählt wurde. Nicht weil er schlecht in Sport war, aber hauptsächlich deswegen, weil er klein war. In der Auswahl des Siegerteams, schien die Größe Wohl eine wichtige Rolle zu spielen. Doch sobald die Leute ihn näher kennen lernten, änderte sich das alles. Als sie dann beim Rugby draufkamen, war John Watson der Gefragteste im ganzen Team. Der Grund dafür war seine Furchtlosigkeit, seine Ruhe und seine verborgene und doch immense Stärke.

Das gleiche galt auch für die Mädchen in der Schule. John war einer der letzten, die ein Date für den Abschlussball hatten. Auch das war nicht, weil er nicht interessiert oder nicht gut aussehend war, sondern weil er normal war; nett. Sie alle dachten, er wäre süß, aber unscheinbar. Aber auch das änderte sich, als sie herausfanden, dass er an der Medizin-Uni angenommen worden war, und, dass er Soldat werden würde; dann wollten sie ihn alle.

Das Gleiche war es auch mit der Schichteneinteilung an dem Tag an dem er angeschossen worden war, die nach alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufgestellt worden war. Und doch, war John wieder ein Mal der Letzte. Das war auch das letzte Mal, dass er für irgendetwas ausgewählt worden war.

Und dann kehrte er ins St. Bart's zurück, sich einem Fremden gegenübersehend, der alles über ihn zu wissen schien, und ihn doch bat eine Wohnung mit ihm zu teilen. Kein Zweifel. Keine Fragen. John Watson war Sherlocks erste Wahl. Was jedoch viel wichtiger war, war, dass John nun erkannte, als er auf den schlafenden Mann neben ihn hinunter sah, dass er Sherlocks endgültige Wahl war.

"Danke, dass ich deine erste Wahl bin.", flüsterte er. Es war nur wenige Momente bevor die schläfrige, kaum hörbare Antwort kam: „Danke, dass ich deine letzte Wahl bin."


End file.
